


If I could share a fraction of your time

by NightmareAntlers



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: #WinterMurderland, Feels, Fluff, I love them and I miss Madancy, Long Distance Friendship, Longing, M/M, Phone Call, So do I, Texting, the author is weeping, they just miss each other, this is so pure guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntlers/pseuds/NightmareAntlers
Summary: "Hugh has become one of my very, very, very good friends. [...] I was there when he had his first little baby."- Mads Mikkelsen





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make clear that I love Mads and Hugh very much and so I respect their family with all my heart. I just felt the need to write this as I am attacked by Madancy feels on a daily basis and I regret nothing.

It has been an impossibly long day. Physically exhausted but mentally restless, Hugh sat on his couch, mind still buzzing. Today was Cyrus' birthday and after weeks of preparation and today's party, he deeply loved his son but he was glad it was finally over. All went well, he just went back from putting him to sleep as Claire fell asleep some time ago, so he let her rest and came back to clean a little from today's activities.

He sat down with a grunt and let his head gently fall against the back of the couch. Slowly blinking while stretching his limbs, he starred at the ceiling of his home and smiled fondly. Today was a success and to witness how happy his son seemed to be, filled his heart with pride and joy.

After a moment, Hugh stood up and fetched a cold glass of water with some painkillers to ease an upcoming headache. The apartment was now silent and it felt nice to appreciate some peace after all the rush. He went in the sitting room but one of his photo books caught his eyes on his way back. Hugh remembered how every year they took the time to flick through Cyrus' special birth photo book. Though he didn't have the time to look at it yet, he did see some of the guests and family gathered around it. Hugh grabbed it and made himself comfortable on the couch once again.

A few pages later and only memories to keep him company, he got to the part in which Mads was also there. He froze at the sight of his dear friend holding his tiny son in his arms. Hugh suddenly felt a little nostalgic. Of course, he felt that way first and foremost because of the euphoric and ecstatic moment of his son's birth but also because of the unforgettable moment Hugh has shared with Mads. After all, Mads always has been a close friend for over a decade now and filming Hannibal and living this unique experience in his life with his friend brought in him an impossible amount of fond memories that he could never forget.

On the other hand, it made him feel sad and aching. He flipped to another photo and here Hugh was, at Mads' side who was still holding protectively little Cyrus against his broad chest. Sorrowful, he smiled. The photographs weren't like the other ones, it was actually taken by Claire herself with her cellphone, she appreciated and always admired their friendship. That's why the pictures had a very special place in Hugh's heart, it was shot at the moment, their matching smiles more genuine than any others in the book. Mads was family and Hugh and Claire both agreed that he deserved his own place in the book as well. So he was glad his wife had secretly taken the photographs herself.

Hugh finished the remaining last pages of the photo book and quietly closed it on his lap. He tried to not dwell on how his chest had incredibly tightened since he looked at the pictures of his friend, all toothy grin and emanating joy. Hugh missed him and today made the feeling even worse. He considered it silly, really, but since they finished shooting the third season of Hannibal and the shock of the cancellation, spending time with the other was more difficult. They actually succeeded to meet a few times, as for example the short time they spent in Berlin for a special screening of Mads' film "Men & Chicken". But it simply wasn't the same as spending months shooting a show and having the exclusive company of Mads.

Clearing his throat, he took a sip of his forgotten water to ease the knot in his throat and straightened his back and neck. He suddenly felt his cell phone vibrating in the pocket of his jeans and got it out. Hugh put it all day on silent mode to only concentrate on his son's day and to not distract himself. He checked his emails briefly; nothing important that could wait until tomorrow. Next, his missed calls and voicemails, some friends and family that unfortunately couldn't attend. This, too, could wait for a little. Finally, he checked through his text messages, he received quite a lot, when one particularly caught his attention. He ignored the slight shaking in his hands and opened the text from a couple of hours ago. It said:

_I know it's late in new york, forgive me for sending you this only know but say happy birthday from me to Cyrus, will you?_

And in this moment, Hugh was certain that he wasn't the only one to miss the other.

With a wide smile, he didn't lose any more time to write back a response,

_Didn't see your message until now, sorry. I'm afraid it's too late now, he's already sleeping. But thank you, Mads. I will tell him tomorrow, he'll be happy to hear that you didn't forget him!_

It took a few minutes to receive Mads' response,

_How could I? I'm offended, Hugh._

Hugh snorted and sighed softly. God, he missed that man.

 _Are you busy right now?_ Hugh sent, hopeful.

_Not at the moment._

_Can I call you?  
_

_Typing takes too much time._

Hugh then laughed out loud, it resonated in the flat and mentally slapped himself to be quiet.

He didn't wait or bothered to respond that, yes, of course, he could and hit dial. Mads picked up after the first ringtone.

"Hello, you." Mads immediately said.

"Hey," then, "it's good to hear your voice."

It didn't sound weird, them being past any possibility of awkwardness that could happen in their friendship, they were too comfortable with the other to feel this. And also, it was just the truth.

"How are you doing? I know you must be quite busy these days, Disney got you for themselves."

Hugh was once again hit by melancholy, _all for them and nothing left for me_ , he thought to himself.

"I'm exhausted. As much as I enjoy myself, I can't wait to go home." Mads confessed.

"Ah," he let out a quiet chuckle.

"Anyway, how was _your_ day?"

"Good. Very good. It was so much fun. I had to carry Cyrus to bed, he passed out on the couch, so you know."

"I'm glad to hear this. I'm sorry I couldn't send him a gift, I will make sure to excuse myself during Christmas."

"Oh no, please don't apologize. Besides, he had more than enough today... and also for the next days. It will only make him a spoiled child." He laughed.

"I intended to, anyway, I already got your Christmas present," Mads protested.

Hugh opened his mouth and closed it. Left utterly speechless. He didn't find anything to retorque.

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Fine, then," he mumbled, he was glad Mads couldn't see the blush spreading from his neck to his ears. "Thank you."

"Thank me after you receive everything."

"Mads..." he groaned weakly, "seriously, you don't have to-"

"I miss you, Hugh." Mads blurted out.

The moment felt like frozen in time. He repressed as much as he could his urge to tell Mads how much he did too, to tell him how wished he had been here today, to tell him how he needed to just feel his presence at his side.

"Me too." What was he said instead, the words confided in a whisper to him, and only to Mads' ear. "I hope to see you soon."

"So do I, wee-man," Mads replied, smiling.

"Oh, shut up,"

They both laughed and said their goodbyes, the two of them unwilling to hang up so soon but Mads had to go and Hugh was half falling asleep. He wouldn't have minded to let himself be lulled to sleep by Mads' deep and soothing voice.

 

Next morning, Hugh told Cyrus Mads' late happy birthday right after he said good morning to his son.

* * *

On Christmas day, Hugh opened Mads' well-received and intact package.

Inside was a small white box and a black and slightly bigger one.

He recognised the first one easily by the shape and brand of the figure, it read "Kaecilius" with a big "POP" just beside it. Hugh could also read "To Cyrus, happy birthday" in Mads' handwriting.

The second one, though, was meant for him. He opened the box carefully and found inside a 1/6 scale figure of Hannibal Lecter. Hugh found himself starring at the doll for a long time, the amount of precision and details were astonishing. He was holding in his hand a mini-Mads and it was both lovely and extremely frustrating, craving to see the real face in front of him. 

There was also a note attached to it,

 

_Merry Christmas, Hugh._

_Love, Mads_

**Author's Note:**

> (I know the Hannibal doll isn't yet available but for the sake of this fic, let's pretend!)
> 
> (I found out as I was writing this that it was, in fact, really Cyrus' birthday! So, happy 4th birthday, little one <3)
> 
> Also: here's the link from the quote's interview I put in the summary because, yes, he said that <3 http://collider.com/mads-mikkelsen-doctor-strange-star-wars-rogue-one-hannibal-interview/
> 
> Finally, I had a conversation on twitter with my dearest friends Andy and Nisan. This is the result of it all. This is for you, guys <3 #LongLiveMadancy


End file.
